


Numinous - Fallen Angel Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1210]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony was born a fallen angel, but is he good or bad? Or does it even matter?





	Numinous - Fallen Angel Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/23/2002 for the word [numinous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/23/numinous).
> 
> numinous  
> Of or pertaining to a numen; supernatural.  
> Filled with or characterized by a sense of a supernatural presence.  
> Inspiring awe and reverence; spiritual.
> 
> This is for prompt #1 of the August 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/147463.html).

Tony stared at his wings in disgust. They weren’t bad wings, but they marked him as different. It was his mother's fault really.

A numinous angel tempted by a devil. Of course, he would be born a fallen angel. Why he had to pay for the sins of his parents made no sense to him, but unfortunately it was pretty obvious he was neither angel nor devil.

As such the angels didn't want him, but neither did the devils. He expected to go his whole life being the bad one, the outcast. He never expected Leroy Jethro Gibbs. 

Gibbs didn't care what you were: angel, devil, etc, so long as you did your job and did it well. Here's the thing, being good or bad mostly depends on who you're standing next to. Never in his life did he feel this more than working with Gibbs. 

In the past it didn't seem to matter who he stood next to, he was still bad. With Gibbs that changed. Now, he was mostly considered good as he helped Gibbs get justice for victims by putting away the real bad guys.

It was more than that though. At first, he was clearly good as compared to Gibbs whose people skills were even worse than his despite being an avenging angel. Then they added Kate who was the picture perfect good girl. 

Tony looked a little less good then, but he made up for it in other ways. When McGee joined he found it harder to stay good as the guy was so naive and easy to take advantage of. He was still doing good, but was a lot closer to neutral now.

After they lost Kate and Ziva replaced her, he was back to being obviously good as Ziva definitely fell on the devil side of the equation. Of course throughout all this, what Tony really learned was that it didn't matter whether you were seen as good or bad because if you stood next to someone else that would all change. Instead, you should just focus on being you and on making sure that you were bringing what you wanted to the table.

It was this that led him to finally being happy as he found people that appreciated him for who he was instead of judging him for his wings. Gibbs being the most important as they started to actually explore a relationship together having found that they balanced each other out. Being with Gibbs may seem crazy to most others who couldn't see past his bastard side, but to Tony it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
